


She'll Give Up All Her Secrets

by FiveFootAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya Stark mention, Bisexual Character, Bran Stark mention, F/F, Gendry mention, Hockey Player Sansa, I don't actually know about boarding schools, Lesbian Character, Musician Margaery, Pop Star Margaery, School Reunion, TW: Brief Vomit Mention, but i think it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootAngel/pseuds/FiveFootAngel
Summary: Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark never got up the nerve to really get to know each other in school. Ten years after graduation, Sansa is a professional hockey player, and Margaery is a world famous pop star, and they're about to run into each other at their high school reunion.





	She'll Give Up All Her Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arachnistar (stellarsceloporus)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arachnistar+%28stellarsceloporus%29).



> This was written for arachnistar, known as proofthatihaveaheart on tumblr. Thanks for this prompt! I had a lot of fun.

Sansa was pulling into the school parking lot late because of hockey. She’d had a workout that ran late, and then drying her hair after her shower had taken forever too, and she’d barely made it out the door at all, because Lady had been walking around and lying in all the right places to trip her as she ran around her room getting ready.

 

She put the car in park, slipped on her flats and grabbed her purse from the seat next to her. Jeyne Poole had promised to wait outside for her so they could go in together. 

 

* * *

 

Margaery was in the gym, laughing at Renly teasing Loras, and trying to catch Dany’s attention at the entrance, across the crowd. She gave it up when she saw that Dany was talking to Doreah. Hopefully she’d finally make a move.

 

She saw her cousin Megga across the gym and grabbed Loras’ arm to go say hi. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa reached the entrance of the school almost at a run, and slid in next to Jeyne in her place in line outside the gym. 

 

“Sansa Stark, running late for school because of hockey. Some things never change.” Jeyne murmured 

 

“Hush.” Sansa said, arranging her long skirts, and looking up at the banner, which read  _ King’s Landing Academy, Class of 300, Ten Year Reunion! _

 

In high school, Sansa Stark had three goals - stopping pucks, getting good grades and touching the most traffic stopping ass on the boy’s hockey team. And they were almost always in that order. All of the Stark kids had played hockey back home in the North, but most of them had focused on other things when they came to King’s Landing Academy and seen all of the options they had open to them. Robb had met his girlfriend Jeyne, and followed her starry-eyed to her internship at the hospital where he had decided to become a nurse. Jon had joined a band, then promptly dropped out and started writing screenplays with his friend Sam. Arya had played a few games with the King’s Landing girls, then decided that she’d rather play soccer because the league didn’t allow checking on girls’ hockey teams.  

 

But Sansa had only gone back on one of her goals - Joffrey was an asshole, and he gave up hockey, so his only redeeming quality was gone. Sansa was in the business of being an immovable object stopping an unstoppable force. She liked to get in front of a goal and protect it, and she liked to be the best at what she did. So that’s what she had done, her whole life long. 

 

And now she was back here, ready to tell everyone about it. 

 

* * *

 

Margaery Tyrell was in the business of being an unstoppable force worming her way into an immovable object and bringing it down from the inside. She had also had three goals in high school - be president of the debate team, build her brand and graduate with an acceptance letter to Citadel University in Oldtown.  

 

But then she and Loras had been invited to a hangout at Daenerys Targaryan’s house, and Margaery had decided they had to go, because she was stupid over Dany’s purple eyes. And when they were there, someone had pulled out a guitar and next thing she knew, she was singing with Dany and Loras and Dany’s stupid boyfriend Daario, and within a week, Dany had organized them into a band. Daario dropped out within a few weeks when he and Dany broke up, but the rest of them stuck with it. They were all in the same class because Margaery and Loras were Riverlands twins, and their birthdays lined up just right. They played parties and bars and clubs, getting known online before they made their jump to record deals. Ten years later Garden Variety Dragons had three albums with eight chart topping songs. And Margaery was still doing all she could to turn the world upside down, just as she had been when politics were her goal.

 

Right at this moment, Margaery was pulling Loras across the gym to meet up with her cousin Megga. But, just as Margaery glanced back to make sure that Loras looked suitably resigned to his fate, and Renly was following them, she collided with a brick wall. 

 

Bare arms reached out and caught her, and Margaery swooned just a little bit looking at the miles of toned and freckled skin, before she followed them up to the face they were attached to. 

 

Sansa Stark. Smiling at her. Like it was okay for famous athletes to just smile at people who were not prepared. 

 

“Margaery!” 

 

But as her panic receded she had to admit that yes, Margaery was finding herself smiling back. She couldn’t help it. Sansa Stark was an irresistible vision, in a draping white gown and long red curls. 

 

She realized that Sansa was waiting for her to catch her balance again before letting go, and with a bit of a wince in realization, she steadied herself over her green pumps. 

 

“Hi Sansa.”

 

Why was she so bad at being smooth? Why? 

 

“Hi Margaery. Hey Loras, Hey Renly.” 

 

Sansa pointed out that she had Jeyne Poole with her too, and Jeyne pointed out Loras’ watch, and the two of them lost their collective shit, jabbering on about the designer. Renly was watching them eagerly, looking ready to chime in. 

 

“Well, we’ve lost them for the near future.” Sansa laughed “Never get Jeyne talking designers.”

 

“No, no, it looks like a useful trick to keep Loras occupied. I’m going to remember this.” 

 

Sansa huffed out a little laugh and smiled. 

 

“So how have you been? Besides becoming a popstar?”

 

“Well see, you stole my whole spiel right there. I was going to talk about how I had a band with some friends, and we’re meeting with managers every week, and we really think an album might be in the works.”

 

“Oh, I see, the undersell. Hoping people wouldn’t recognize you from all of your posters and tv appearances.” 

 

“I have to do something to entertain myself! Also, I’m sorry, but who is the professional athlete, smashing gender barriers in this conversation?” 

 

“You watch hockey?”

 

“Yeah, I watch...Sports Illustrated covers, at the supermarket.” 

 

Sansa giggles and Margaery doesn’t know if she wants to blush or preen. 

 

“So how is it, playing back home in Winterfell?”

 

“That’s the best part of this all.” Sansa nodded “Honestly, the pay is miles above what it is in women’s hockey, but I hate all the fuss being made about being the first woman, being the only woman in the SKHL. Like, I would love it if there were more women in this league, and I know that being Brandon Stark’s niece and the fact that I’m a goalie, so no one is supposed to hit me anyway gave me an advantage.”

 

She made a face, and then grinned, speaking up again “I know that we’re all supposed to be bragging and playing it cool, can I just say that I really love  _ Queen of Thorns _ ?” 

 

It was the newest album. 

 

“Thanks” Margaery smiled, her mind racing. It was an album about being gay and looking for love. Was Sansa hinting at her? “Did you have a favorite song? I swear that Dany wrote Blue Eyes, Thick Thighs.”

 

Sansa laughed. “That was great, but actually, my favorite was Girls Who Kept Their Secrets.”

 

A song that was actually very much written with Margaery’s high school fantasies in mind. What the actual living fuck?

 

There was a squeal, and then Megga’s arms were wrapped around Margaery. “Margaery! I have so much to tell you about Mother’s birthday party. Major family drama. It’s amazing.”

 

Margaery turned to hug her cousin, internally crying. She loved her, obviously, but couldn’t a girl get ten minutes to talk to a beautiful professional athlete and find out if she had a chance? 

 

She glanced over at Sansa as she pulled away from Megga, but Sansa was just smiling “I’ll go get us some drinks. Give you two a chance to catch up. We can keep talking about my favorite band when I get back.” 

 

“Hi Sansa!” Megga chirped as Sansa slipped away, and then she turned apologetic eyes on Margaery “I am so sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything”

 

“It's okay, I don't even know if you were.”

 

“Oh sweetheart. Well I should at least give you space to figure it out yourself.” 

 

Margaery sighed, and leaned her head against her cousin’s. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa walked over to the bar, barely controlling her urge to smack herself in the face with her tiny purse. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she run across the girl she had had a crush on since high school and then maybe not flirt uncontrollably? 

 

They had had a few classes together in high school. Choir for one. Sansa had loved choir with Margaery. She had a sweet, clear soprano voice. Sansa always tried to sit on the far edge of her alto section so that she could hear Margaery’s voice mixing with hers. 

 

Biology was another class. Sansa had almost asked her to co-parent an egg baby with her, but had chickened out at the last minute and asked Meera Reed instead. 

 

Then senior year, a few weeks before graduation, Margaery’s band was playing at a party off campus the night that the Women's Hockey team won the championship. Everyone who lived on campus had snuck out of the dorms to Justin Massey’s house, and Jeyne had dragged her out to the party, her hair still damp from her shower, her whole collar bone bruised from a puck she’d blocked with her body. 

 

She has been nursing a single beer all night, because painkillers, and then Margaery had stepped off the stage after a set, and smiled at her. 

 

“Sansa Stark. I thought that you had a curfew during hockey season.” 

 

“I do. But we just finished. Won the whole thing.”

 

“That's amazing!” Margaery clutched Sansa’s arm, and stepped closer, her bare leg more visible in the opening of her long wrap dress. 

 

Sansa smiled, and made bold by the dimly lit room, or the beer and painkillers, or Margaery’s smooth tanned leg, or some combination of all three, laid her hand on the hand that Margaery had put on her arm, and lowered her voice. 

 

“No one scored on me all night.” 

 

She was just about to deliver the painfully obvious pickup line  _ I’d let you score though, if you wanted to,  _ but then Arya and Bran had both crashed into her, screaming happily, even though they had both been at the game. The reason for their renewed enthusiasm had been made obvious when Bran had thrown up all over her jeans, and she realized that she had to find and murder the person who had invited freshmen and pumped them full of beer. 

 

All in all, ridiculous flirting aside - hot, well-paid professional athlete wearing a designer dress was a big step up from bruised, with damp hair, covered in vomit. If Margaery was still talking to her after that incident, the only place she could go was up. 

 

She stood in line at the bar, and checked her phone. Gendry had sent her a snap of his cheat day dinner - an enormous pizza and a rootbeer float. She sends back a picture of herself looking devious with the caption “about to score free wine”

 

Her phone buzzed, from Gendry. It was a picture of Arya, with an eyebrow raised “Is that all you’re looking to score?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes at the camera “I regret letting you date my favorite d-man”

 

She shoved her phone back in her tiny purse as she reached the front of the line, and asked for two glasses of white wine. 

 

Making her way back over, drinks in hand, she saw Megga spot her over Margaery’s shoulder and her eyes lit up. She squeezed Margaery’s shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Margaery turned around, just as Sansa was crossing the last few feet back to where she had been standing before. Sansa passed her the wine glass, and took a sip from her own.

 

“So, we were discussing your awesome album. I can't believe that we get to hear songs that are that explicitly representative, on the radio, but also, it's gotta feel like it's about time.”

 

Margaery nodded “Absolutely. It was a huge honor to work with a producer like Oberyn Martell. We were so excited about it that we even broke our contract at High Gardens Records to sign with SunSpear. No one at HGR was willing to touch it without a million stipulations about what we could and couldn't say, and we really just wanted to work on the songs we had ideas for and make them as good as possible”

 

“Well it worked” Sansa answered, unsure why she was suddenly disappointed. Margaery was beautiful, and professional, and polished. 

 

And that was the problem. When she shifted her focus off looking cool herself, she realized that Margaery was putting on her media face. She had been doing the same thing, to a lesser extent when she had been talking about hockey. 

 

She sighed and looked around at the crowd around her. She understood why Margaery was instinctively playing it cool - they were surrounded by a crowd of people who she couldn't really trust not to sell them out to gossip tabloids. 

 

She took another long drink of her wine and stepped closer to Margaery “Do you want to find somewhere we can talk without putting on our media faces?” said 

 

She saw Margaery look taken aback, before a smile bloomed across her face and she nodded

“Yeah, I think I know just the place.”

 

* * *

It was summer now, so the lake wasn't frozen over, but Margaery hoped Sansa would get it anyway. She thought she had guessed right when Sansa stopped and breathed out “Ohhhh”. Margaery stopped too, and slipped off her shoes - no good could come from sinking her heels into the mud.

 

Sansa walked all the way down to the edge of the lake, and then glanced back up at Margaery “You remembered!”

 

Margaery grinned “Well who forgets something as cool as learning to skate?” 

 

Sansa laughed, and walked back the shore to stand in front of Margaery “I had a lot of fun that day.”

 

“Me too” 

 

Sansa took another step up the shore, closer to Margaery. Margaery shivered, and smelled jasmine shampoo and sporty deodorant, and she felt a hand resting gently at the small of her back, as her head tilted up to look Sansa in the eyes. 

 

“I didn't let you fall on your face then” Sansa murmured “So let me know if I’m heading in that direction now.” 

 

“No way” Margaery leaned in, letting her shoes drop off of her fingers and land on the grass “You’re about to do one of those really cool spinning jump things and land on one foot” 

 

Sansa started laughing, and Margaery decided she was done waiting and pulled Sansa’s face down to close the distance between them herself.

 

* * *

 

_ One Year Later:  _

 

“Hey if you’re just tuning in, this is The Sun Radio, Sunspear’s number one station for all of the hit music that you love to listen to. I’m Ned Dayne, here with Garden Variety Dragons, to talk about their new single ‘She’ll Give Up All Her Secrets’ and find out anything we can about their upcoming album. You guys just told me that Margaery wrote this song?”

 

“I did, Ned. In the last album,  _ Queen of Thorns _ , I wrote a song called ‘Girls Who Kept Their Secrets’, about how hard it is to find love when you know that so many of the girls who could love you are too scared to even let you know. And so this new song is about when you find someone who you know will give up everything for you, and how it’s the most wonderful privilege and the most terrifying responsibility at the same time.” 

 

“Are we going to get any hints at this time as to who this girl is?”

 

“No, we agreed that she was going to be the one in charge of letting the world know. It’s just, something I’m really looking forward to.”

 

“Well we are too. So now, in the last little bit of time that we have, is there anything else you guys can tell our listeners about the album?”

 

“We are still workshopping the name a little bit, I of course, want to name it Mr. Storm Eyes, after Renly, but that is being met with some protests.” 

 

“Ultimately, it’s going to be the same as all our other albums in that we’re trying to share open and honest stories about our lives, and the people that we love. This time, Margaery and I were both writing from a place of being in happy relationships, not just Loras, so we’ve got some silly love songs, some slow romantic stuff, some hot and heavy stuff. It’s honestly, the happiest album we’ve written yet.”

 

“I hope that’s what people want. I really hope that there’s no body out there, like, filled with rage about us not writing any sad songs this time.”

 

“Well, I think that even though they’re happier songs, there’s still some real emotional depth to them.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course”

 

“Can we hear some of the other names in competition for the album title?”

 

“Oh boy. You might not want to open that door Ned,”

 

“Oh really? Is this going to get ugly?”

 

“Oh, no, not at all, I just mean we could be here all night.”

 

“Well, you can just tell us a few, some of your favorites”

 

“Well, no one else will let me call it this, but I really like Still Getting Bi”

 

“What about you Margaery?” 

 

“I have a lot of ideas. My current favorite though, is Frozen Pond”  

 

“It’s a cute name but it’s just missing a little something. Mr. Storm Eyes actually isn’t my only idea, so let me tell you some more of them...”

 

* * *

 

_ Four Months Later: _

 

There are two new pictures uploaded to Instagram by user  _ sansastark31 _ . In the first picture, a tall redheaded woman is skating backwards across a frozen pond, towing a shorter brunette woman along with her. In the second picture, the two of them are kissing, as the sun sets behind them, turning their forms to silhouettes. 

 

The caption for the pictures simply says “She’ll Give Up All Her Secrets. I’m bisexual, and I’m in love with @margaerytyrules. #loveislove #WinterfellDirewolves #GVD”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all liked it! Please leave kudos and comments if you're so inclined.


End file.
